Vendi mi alma
by akaryskywalker
Summary: bueno este  fic es sobre los pensamientos que siente sasuke por sakura al ir se de konoha


**VENDI MI ALMA**

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que me propusieron esa oferta una oferta que no es muy buena pero mas sin embargo me ayudara a cumplir mi objetivo …. Ese objetivo que eh estado cargando durante años y que solo me eh dedicado a él. A alimentarlo… pero… algo se interpone que es esta sensación jamás había experimentado esto lo que aun inicio aborrecía ahora se ha vuelto una necesidad de que este a mi lado mas sin embargo no puedo aceptarlo es solo una debilidad que me impide cumplir mi objetivo.

**-----FLASHBACK----**

_-Esta aldea no es mas que unos débiles deberías romper esas ataduras tan inútiles de esa forma podrás ganar un poder aun mayor ¡no olvides tu objetivo!_

**-----FIN DEL FLASHBACK----**

Olvidar mi objetivo como olvidar eso si cambio mi vida vivo para cumplirlo es mi único deseo… o lo era.

Tengo que romper con todo lo que me ata a esta villa ese sentimiento que se apodero de mi en estos años de naruto kakashi pero de… sakura mas que todo Como pudo entrar?! Como pude permitir que entrara?! Sabia que no debía permitirme esto no debo permitirme esto y ahora tener que sacarla tener que romper con todo aquello que unos une eso no debería permitirlo pero Que rayos hago?! Tan grande es mi enojo que estoy dispuesto a dejarla Si… ella solo es una debilidad que fue creciendo sin que yo lo supiera pero ahora me desharé de todo aquello que sin darme cuanta pudo traerme un poco de felicidad…

Jamás vi. Las calles de konoha tan vacías como esta noche pareciera que todos saben el destino que me espera y no quieren interferir con ello…Eso es algo grato para mi el no tener que ver su rostro en mi partida es algo bueno… pero que estoy haciendo aun y en mi huida sigo pensando en ella debo alejarla, sacar todo aquello que siento por ella para que al cruzar esa puerta ya no tenga razón de volver… no volver?! En verdad quiero eso?! no verla nunca mas no escucharla no sentir un abrazo de ella Si es lo mejor pronto tendré aquel poder que me ara matar a ushiha itashi Te eh odiado a tal punto de sacrificar lo único bueno que tengo con tal de verte muerto … si eso es .. Verlo muerto tal y como mato a mis padres … eso es mi objetivo … acecinar a uchiha itashi…pero que? … e vendido mi alma con tal de ver cumplido mi deseo

Si eh dejado todo atrás no tengo amigos no tengo ni un lazo que me una a esta aldea que un día pudo haber sido mi hogar Que!! Que hace ella aquí:no de todos los que viven aquí tenia que ser ella precisamente ella la que mas me a costado sacar y que tal vez no pueda tuvo que estar aquí pero no debo dejar que ella vea mi nostalgia mi tristeza

-Que estas haciendo a estas horas por aquí?? Dios con tan solo verla a hecho que mi armadura se desvanezca pero tengo que estar firme en mi decisión

-Por que para salir de la aldea tenias que pasar por aquí

Como!! como fue que supiste que huía? me has demostrado mil veces que puedes sorprenderme pero

- Vuelve a casa y duermeQue tonta respuesta le eh dado se merece mas…Los siento ya no puedo retractarme debo irme

Esta es la ultima vez que te tenga a mi lado y lo cobarde no me deja decirte lo que en verdad siento

-Por que? Por que no me dices nada? por que estas siempre tan callado?Por que no me dices nada…

-Por que tengo que decirte algo?No me lo preguntes sabes que no te lo diré solo me queda seguir con mi barrera para no perderme en mis sentimientos

- No es asunto tuyo deja de preocuparte por lo que hagoNo puedo mirarla no puedo voltear y mirarla de frente se que esta llorando y no quiero ver su rostro nuevamente corriendo lagrimas por mi

-Siempre… me has odiado ¿verdad?

odiarte no pudiera aun que quisiera…

-Te acuerdas del día en que me hice genin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres?El día en que estábamos solos te enojaste conmigo

Claro como olvidar ese día fue la primera herida que te hice con esas palabras con una tanto de odio que poco a poco fue cambiando a algo que no puedo explicar pero que es algo que nunca había sentido antes por nadie

-No lo recuerdo

-Es lógico ya paso mucho tiempo pero ese día fue cuando empezó todo tu y yo… y también naruto y kakashi-sensei…

No lo hagas no me recuerdes todo aquello que ya e dejado atrás

-Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos eran difíciles y trabajábamos duro… pero en sima de todo ¡¡nos la pasamos bien!!

Por favor deja de recordarme eso no me hagas mas difícil las cosas se que te duele pero a mi también

-Se lo de tu clan pero la venganza… Eso no hace feliz a nadie ni a ti ni a mi..

Feliz?? hace mucho que deje de sentir ese sentimiento

- Tal y como pensaba soy diferentes a ustedes llevo un camino distinto al suyo Perdona me pero mi destino es mi venganza

-Intente creer que era mi camino para hacer que he hecho hasta ahora nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse hasta el final ese en mi objetivo en la vidaeh dejado en claro mis sentimientos y esto es mas fuerte la venganza que tu… lo siento pero mi corazón no estará tranquilo hasta que no acabe con esto y si tengo que dejarte lo haré

-yo no puedo ser como naruto o como tuNo puedo expresar lo que siento la venganza a corrompido todo mi corazón y ya no me queda nada vendí mi alma a cambio de poder

-Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?!... Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa!... Ahora lo entiendo muy bien tengo una familia y tengo amigos… pero si te vas…

Mas dolor no te puedo causar me rehusó a voltear y verte a los ojos volver a la soledad no es nada con dejarte hoy

-Para mi… Será lo mismo que estar sola!

Por que?? por que no puedo olvidar esa estupida venganza que no solo me hace daño a mi si no a ella también… Itashi hasta en estos momentos me haces que te odie mas y por ese odio tengo que dejarla

-A partir de hoy un nuevo camino se abre para nosotrosolvídate de mi y sigue con tu vida no derrames ni una lagrima mas por mi que no la merezco

-Yo… yo te quiero tanto!!...

Que?? A pesar de todo este sufrimiento que le eh provocado todavía siente eso … no sabes cuanto me cuesta dejarte… y decirte eso que tu me has dicho

-Si te quedas junto a mi me asegurare de que no te arrepientas cada día será estupendo seremos realmente felices…

Por que no volteo y te miro!! será por el miedo de que acepte esa propuesta que me pides o será que le temo a la felicidad contigo No pedo verte a los ojos y decirte adiós por que???

-Haré cualquier cosa por ti… Por eso ¡Por favor quédate! Te ayudare con tu venganza!!... haré lo que sea!!... Por favor quédate conmigo…

Jamás te pediría que te mancharas las manos de sangre no puedo pedirte eso… pero tampoco puedo quedarme perdona me por favor

-Si no puedes quedarte por favor llévame contigo…

Llevarte… Me siento feliz al escucharte decir eso creí que después de mucho no volvería a sentirme feliz pero tu lo has logrado y se que si me quedara tu pudrieras hacerme feliz… pero no puedo ya es hora de marcharme veré por ultima vez tu rostro para llevarte al menos en recuerdo esa imagen de ti aun que no debería pero no pudiera vivir sin ese recuerdo tuyo

-Eres una verdadera molestiacomo quisiera decirte lo mucho que te quiero así como tu ya lo has hecho por mi pero será mejor así para que decirte un sentimiento que no podrá hacerse realidad… vaya que eres una molestia pero llegaste a ser mas que eso

No te vayas!!!Si lo haces gritare!!!

Jamás te rindes perdóname por lo que pienso hacer pero es la única manera en que me dejaras ir….

-Sakurate tengo tan cerca que quisiera darte un abrazo el primero y el ultimo que te diera y decirte que te quiero pero...

Tu no puedes estar en un corazón que solo conoce el odio…

-Gracias me enseñaste que todavía tengo un corazón que no puedo entregarte aun que quisiera como darte algo que esta lleno de maldad … se que tal vez me arrepienta ….por ahora solo dormirás hasta que ya no este… te miro en esa banca y no quisiera dejarte ahí pero ya lo he dicho antes tengo que irme y se que es mejor separarnos desde ahora … lo ultimo que te pido es que me olvides y no derrames mas lagrimas por esos ojos que un día volverán a brillar como lo hacían antes …

Te quiero eso es algo que ya lo eh aclarado y es algo que jamás podré decirte Sakura Adiós vendí mi alma sin saber que ya no me pertenecía

Sakura tal vez no tengas mi corazón pero si tienes mi alma

Fin

Por: OLR


End file.
